


A Pewey Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: Steven Universe Shipping Fics [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Meta, Metafiction, barely fanfiction, not about shipping just angry at compulsory heterosexuality, pearl is a lesbian, there is no fourth wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: Short shipping fic, mostly a warm up, completely a joke.





	

“You know,” Pearl said, “I don't think most of these shippers know what the word “lesbian” means.  Or the term “sexual harassment”.”


End file.
